Because I'm not human
by FelicificFeline
Summary: A story filled with the undeniable chemistry of Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore. She knows there's good in him, no matter how relentlessly he teases and chides her, but when his situation turns dark and he falls into the shadows, can she be his light at the end of the tunnel, or will he fade away altogether? Rated M for Damon. ;P
1. Chapter 1

**One**

"Unbelievable." As I enter my room, I raise an eyebrow at the smirking figure, who seems to be sprawled lazily on the bed I was planning to occupy. His teal eyes light up in amusement and he smiles softly, now watching me as I walk over and try to tug the duvet from beneath his heavy frame. "Good evening to you too, Elena. Yes, I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." He regards me in a cynical, yet chipper tone.

"I'm tired, Damon. I've been at school all day, Jer got detention again so I had to stay late to bring him home, and Bonnie has shut herself away, refusing to speak to anyone. I just want to relax and get some sleep." His utter refusal to move is pretty clear, yet I continue trying anyway. "You know... if Jeremy stopped, quote-on-quote 'hanging out' with Vicky, he might not spend so much of his life being a dick." I look up at him with curiosity at this statement, watching as he mimes the quotes with his slender fingers. "But Jer stopped seeing Vicky after she got expelled..." I protest quietly, feeling uneasy as the words sink in.

Damon arches an eyebrow and tuts softly. "Poor, sweet, naieve little Elena. Haven't you wondered why he keeps going AWOL on you without explanation, spacing out, classic signs of a druggie?" His voice is condescending now, and it riles me a little. "My brother is not a druggie, and if you keep seeing him doing these things, then why haven't you stopped him, Damon?" Now exasperated, I give up on trying to shift him, and slip into bed beneath the half of the duvet on my side. My soft brown eyes lock on his toned arms as they flex lightly, and he sits up just a little, still facing straight ahead. "It's not my job to look after little Gilbert."

"Can you at least try?" I press gently, my tone softening at the nickname, Damon's nicknames for people are one of the many charms that play a factor in why I like him. He has a fondness for being witty and sharp, yet I've never seen him turn down an opportunity to help me. "You mean, try like you tried to learn martial arts for an hour and a half before giving up because I beat you? Or try as in, actually put in my time and effort and commitment to protecting the little punk, just to keep you happy?" Now, he turns to face me, his intense ice eyes just inches from mine, and I feel my heart skip a beat, my breathing faltering for a moment.

"I could just compel him to be a better kid." Damon suggests with a subtle shrug of his shoulders, a hint of teasing in his voice as he knows I'll roar him down. "Or threaten him, either works." A smile plays on his lips, waiting for me to bite. Though I'm too sleepy to fuel his game, and I simply nestle into my pillow, yawning softly. "Jer is wearing Vervain, just like I am. No mind games, Damon. Talk to him, but please be nice."

Expecting a snarky response or a sound of disapproval, I close my eyes and sink into the bed, waiting for exhaustion to overtake me. "Okay." He responds quietly, pressing a soft kiss to my temple as I feel the slight shift of his body moving a little closer to mine through the duvet. "For you."

I drift to sleep with a shy smile on my face, and light pink staining my cheeks as I snuggle into the thicker part of the duvet, not quite touching, but just close enough to Damon to feel the warmth of his gentle breathing against my skin, which deepens as he too, falls into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

"Rise and shine!" A familiar voice rouses me as I'm lifted from my bed, and my eyes slowly lock onto the source of my awakening. "Good morning Damon." I respond sleepily, brushing a strand of tousled hair away from his face without really thinking. His cheeks colour a touch, and his warm teal eyes seem to glitter mischeviously for a moment. "My little brother is returning today." He informs me, answering an unspoken question, his expression now serious, "Do you fancy taking a trip out of Mystic Falls?"

It's too early to process this thought logically, a glance at the clock on my bedside table confirms that without Damon, I'd still be sleeping soundly. Though as it clicks into place, my heart clenches painfully and a small whimper escapes my throat. If Stefan's back today, then Damon's right, I need to get out of here as soon as possible. "Sure." I try to make my voice sound upbeat, but it's difficult when your body feels like lead, "Where are we going?"

 _Looking between the two, I retreated further into the corner of the room, and Stefan snarled viciously at me. "Matt isn't right for you, Elena. You belong with me. He's just a fragile little human who's fun to play with." He reaches out a slender hand and beckons me with a finger, "Come on now, stop this nonsense, we're going home." I swallow uneasily, clinging to Matt as he shields me with his body, his arms wrapped tightly around me in a protective stance. "No! I choose Matt, I've always chosen Matt! Please just leave me alone!"_

 _The sickening snap of bone being twisted sharply, echoes in my ears as my best friend and boyfriend falls to the floor, blood steadily pooling around his lifeless body. "You should have chosen me." Stefan smirks darkly, now holding out both bloodied hands to me, advancing with each slow, taunting step. I close my eyes tightly, shivering and choking back tears, waiting for him to pounce... Before hearing another crack, and being pulled close to a warm body. "Shhh... it's okay, he's gone now..." The familiar voice whispered soothingly, his breath tickling my neck. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I snuggled into his chest, my body shaking uncontrollably. "I promise, I won't let him hurt you again." Damon stroked my hair softly, "You can stay with me, I swear I'll protect you."_

"I think Las Vegas is pretty good at this time of year." He responds cheerfully, a naughty smile playing on his lips, "Drinking, playing games, fine food, and you know, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Giving me a teasing wink, his eyes sparkle with hope. I pretend to think it over, before beaming and nodding eagerly. "I'd love to!" One day and night of forgetting my pain, escaping this life and sampling the highlights of a new venture, all with Damon at my side. "What should we pack? What's the weather going to be like? Shall w-" I pause as I notice him proudly leaning against two full suitcases, that smile never leaving his eyes, "Relax, I've got it covered. Now come on, Vegas awaits!"

 **AN: Updated! Heh, about time. So we're headed to Vegas in the next chapter, where fun, flirting, and an unexpected surprise awaits. See you there! ;)**


End file.
